


Debts with the Goddess of Death

by WolverHowlett



Series: Not so pervert. More like romance here [1]
Category: Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes
Genre: Avengers Mansion, Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, F/M, Height Differences, Helheimr | Hel (Realm), Kissing, Love Confessions, Missionary Position, Miðgarðr | Midgard, Nightmares, Oral Sex, Romance, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-19 13:33:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13705491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolverHowlett/pseuds/WolverHowlett
Summary: This takes place after the unexpected ending of Avengers Earth's Mightiest Heroes.Steve remembers his deal with a certain Goddess, and is surprised when she shows herself to him.Unexpected feelings may get them to know each other





	Debts with the Goddess of Death

A few weeks had passed after they stopped Galactus. Everyone was celebrating, they mamaged to save Earth again. But even after this victory, Cap was not all mentally happy, because he still remembered those months being captive at the Skrull ship. It started to be a problem because he found it very difficult to sleep with those memories. He needed a fast solution to this. 

One particular night, after everyone in the Avengers Mansion left to their rooms, Steve started feeling very tired, so instead of staying at the living as usual, he went to his room. He stepped in and prepared to take a quick shower. When he was finished, he started brushing his teeth, but when he looked at the mirror, he saw an emerging green aura behind him, he turned around, and there was nothing. 

Steve: I must be very tired -he thought-

Then he changed into some pajama shorts, and let himself fall to the bed, now realizing how sleep he actually was. This time, he got slept in just some minutes, so fast that he didn't even put his alarm. Dreams embraced him, and again, he started seeing that room, the jail, his escape with other prisoners, and the final battle. But something was different, when the Skrull Mockingbird revealed herself, it wasn't The Queen Verankee, it was...someone else...he remembered her...those horns...

Hela: Steven Rogers...long time no see  
Steve: Huh..you? 

Suddenly the scenario was different, and everyone vanished, only both of them standing there.

Steve: This..is just a dream...is not real..  
Hela: Of course you're dreaming, and I entered in your sleeping mind  
Steve:Wha- wait...you...I owe you nothing, I survived that battle remember?  
Hela: I remember very well, and I have to thank you for defeating my father...but still...I wanted to get something...I let you go...and here I stayed...getting nothing after all  
Steve: Yes but...the deal...it's done...I got my freedom, didn't I, miss?  
Hela: You certainly are true...but let me tell you, Captain Rogers -she said while walking closer to him- I've been eyeing you for a long time...even before the Ice incident..  
Steve: Huh...what do you mean? -he said while looking up at her, now he noticed how tall she actually was, easily a head above him or more-  
Hela: I have to admit it, I really admire you. You lead that group with such confidence, and they trust you with their life. That's something not easy to accomplish. And not only in the field, you're a very...kind person, always worry about others over you.  
Steve: I...don't know what to say..I'm..  
Hela: Then don't say anything and keep listening, look... -she started walking around him, running her hand over his shoulders while doing so- I've always needed people like you in my realm...but we know I can't have you because our deal has ended  
Steve: Yes I'm aware of that..  
Hela: So I was thinking about this...why don't you come here and stay with me, help me with my armies and everything at your reach.  
Steve: Uhm...well...it's not so easy...I don't want to wake your rage miss but-  
Hela: You won't, I wasn't even giving you a warning, this was just an offer, Steven  
Steve: So..you won't be angry if I just say no...  
Hela: No I won't, but I want you to consider this, please, you will have everything you want, many luxuries...and if you satisfy my demands, you might even get to sit by my side  
Steve: You mean...  
Hela: Of course  
Steve: I...uhm...well...may you..may you please get me out of my dreams? If I'm going to consider this, it would be better if I visit you in your realm, miss  
Hela: As you wish, now close your eyes..

In that moment, Steve was transported to her place, he remembered it, those flames and all. And there she was, on her throne, looking at him. He did a little reverence, he didn't know why, he just did it. She gladly greeted him.

Hela: Here we are  
Steve: This place is just like the first time  
Hela : -glared at him-  
Steve: I mean..it's an amazing place..uh uhm..I am sorry your highness -he said while kneeling before her-  
Hela: -walked to him- Oh I missed this! -she reached for his face and made him look up at her- stand up, apologies accepted  
Steve: Thank you my lady  
Hela: Hmm...why suddenly are you talked like this? Are you scared or what?  
Steve: I fear for my life, my queen  
Hela: -sorted a small laugh- Hahaha..no...you don't need to worry...not that much at least. Please, while we're here...just call me Hela, no need of that highness or queen stuff  
Steve: Very well then, my lad...Hela.Oh uhm..and you may just call me Steve  
Hela: Good Steve. Now, let's take a walk...or I can get us fly, just put your hand on my shoulder

Steve nodded and stayed behind her, holding her shoulder while she showed him some important places of her realm. It was not like he imagined, it wasn't all dark. And Hela neither was very bad, she was a good person to talk with, almost enjoyable. Then they got back to her throne room.

Steve: It's a great place, I have to say, better than I've imagined  
Hela: Glad you liked it. So, will you have my offer in consideration?  
Steve: I...I will think about it  
Hela: Good. Well, I'm guessing you want to return to your room  
Steve: Oh yes...would be good

Hela grabbed him and teleported them back to the mansion. 

Hela: This seems like a nice room to stay  
Steve: Hehe...it is  
Hela: -walked over his bed and sat on it- Ohh..it's very comfortable  
Steve: You like it?  
Hela: Yes! You must enjoy it when you get here  
Steve: After a hard day...yes..definitely  
Hela: Would you mind me staying for a moment?  
Steve: Oh no no. Please, feel free to

Hela smiled and sat there, while Steve walked to his window, staring at the moon. She then started walking around the room, checking everything, she was curious. Suddenly, she felt fresh air through the curtains, and using her powers, changed into some lighter clothes, and made herself comfortable on his bed. 

Steve heard the sound of his bed and turned around, almost dropped his jaw. There was Hela, lying with almost nothing, he couldn't say what whas she wearing, some kind of pajamas but, barely covered her skin, and with her long cape covering her legs. He also noticed she had lost the helmet, and her hair was there free, it was very long and...beautiful.

Hela: I didn't know I could provoke that effect -she said with a small laugh-  
Steve: Oh ah sorry I didn't want to disturbe you..  
Hela: Don't worry. Come here Steve, lets just rest here for a little. 

He walked over her, sat on his bed and slowly made himself comfortable beside her. She got closer to him, and they stayed there, staring at the ceiling. While she was relaxed, Steve couldn't help but stared at her body. Her chest was covered by her long hair, and her legs were so long that they didn't even fit in the bed. 

Steve: You are very tall -he said breaking the silence-  
Hela: Oh..ah..well yes I think I am haha  
Steve: Yes uhm...sorry about my bed...is not large enough -he said, pointing at her feet that were floating-  
Hela: Oh haahaha, well is not a big deal

She turned to her left side and resting on it, then put her right leg over his own, her knee reaching his stomach of how long her leg was. 

Hela: Better -she said, while hugging him with her right arm and resting her head against his- you ok like this?  
Steve:..yes..yes I'm ok like this, thank you -he was very nervous and his face blushing-  
Hela: I haven't been so relaxed in a long time -she said while running her fingers around his well worked torso-

Steve was sweating, he couldn't resist. Hela noticed that and bite her lower lip, she couldn't deny that she felt attracted to him. She started playing with his abdomen, and he just let her do so, afraid that she would get angry or something. Steve then started caressing her hair, and arm, and she smiled. At some point, he was so distracted that he didn't notice his hand going down and reaching her breasts. Hela looked at him and when he finally got back to his senses, he felt very bad

Steve: Hela..I...forgive me please.!  
Hela: Hey, don't worry Steve, it's ok, you were...distracted  
Steve: It won't happen again, I promise, I will hold mys-

Hela then silenced him by cupping his face between her hands and pressing her lips on his. Steve couldn't believe it, and when he finally reacted, she stopped. 

Hela: You apologize too much, Steve

And kissed him again, this time he responded, and rounded her with his arms. She deepened the kiss, and tried to use her tongue, with him allowing her the access. They explored each others mouth, she tasted divine. 

Steve started running his hands along her body, exploring her, and taking his time with her legs, which for him, were amazing. Hela gasped at the sudden contact and smiled, letting him know that he could continue. He broke apart and they stare each other for a moment, then she ran her fingers on his cheekbone, caressing him delicately. 

Hela: You know, when I said I admired you, I meant it, but not only for what I said, also because I saw you were the perfect man, Steve. I've lived for thousand years, and I thought that as a goddess, I wouldn't need company, and also because I've seen many fools, here and there, but you Steve, you are...different..  
Steve: Oh ..hehe..uhm well..thank you, I guess. I...have to say, the first time I saw you, I was scared, only because I didn't know you, but your look, you had something that intrigued me, that made me want to know more about you. I actually thought you were attractive.  
Hela: Oh..you're so sweet Steve -she gave him a quick kiss-  
Steve: Yeah...but it feels strange. I'm just some mortal from Earth, and you...look at you, you are a goddess, and the Goddess of Death! I just don't understand what did I do to be in the presence of you, a woman who holds such a title, I'm not sure if I deserve this -he laughed a little-  
Hela: Of course you do, and maybe even more 

She pulled him down and kissed him passionately, and he kissed back with the same passion.

Steve: Hela...I..  
Hela: Dear? What happens?  
Steve: Hela...I love you  
Hela: Oh for Odin...I love you so much, Steve

Hela planted chasty kisses on his face and then on his mouth. They kissed and cuddled for some minutes, then suddenly she climbed on him, pinning him to the bed. She started kissing his neck and broad shoulders, and he closed his eyes, enjoying. Her hands found their way to his torso, exploring his muscles.

Hela: Wow Steve, you certainly are built like a real god  
Steve: Hey, and didn't you take a look at yourself? Since you changed your clothes, I'm sweating like an animal for you  
Hela: My...is the Captain America doing a dirty talk?  
Steve: Hehe I can't help it -he said while grabbing her ass-  
Hela: Oh...not so innocent..I like it

She continued kissing him, going lower, then she felt something within his pants. Hela looked up at him, grabbed the hem of his pants and started pulling them down, along with his boxers. When she freed him, she was impressed, and gave him a devilish smile, which caused Steve's bonner to grow up a little more. 

Hela: Oh..is this because of me?  
Steve: You're such a motivation, hehe  
Hela: Now I definitely admire you more, Steve

She caressed his member, not stroking it yet, as if it were a piece of art, she examined it, and then without saying anything, she started running her tongue around it, causing him to jump a little. He was so excited that his precum was already going out. Hela then started stroking him, slowly, while savoring his taste with her tongue

Steve: Ahh Hela...it feels good...ah..  
Hela: Mmmm who would say you tasted this good, mmmmppf 

Hela decided to go forward and took his cock in her mouth, and started going up and down, faster, while caressing his balls. Steve used his hand to keep her there, holding her head.

Steve: Oh I'm close...don't stop...  
Hela: Mmmmm ahh yes, delicious...mmmmM!

She continued trusting until he came, lots of cum filling her mouth. Steve recovered while she stayed there a little more, licking him clean. 

Hela: Oh Steve, you have a very BIG talent, let me check it again sometime -she said winking at him-  
Steve: Ahh, thank you, now come here my goddess! 

She went up and kissed him roughly, forcing her tongue inside him. He took the opportunity and started undoing her tong laces, and later removing her bra, freeing her from the undergarments.

Still kissing, he slowly moved his hand down, reaching the place between her legs and started rubbing it. Hela smiled and sorted a moan, making him feel triumphant. 

Hela: Mmmm your hands are very skilled...ahhh yess  
Steve: Oh my, you truly are a Goddess...

He started kissing down her neck whil still fingering her pussy. He reached her breasts and took one in his mouth fully opened, leaving some saliva. 

Hela: Ahh...somebody was hungry, huh?  
Steve: You're so delicious my love

He made his way down, stopping between her thighs. 

Steve: Hmm your smell...it's so addictive...I can't hold it anymore my love, I want you so bad

Steve put her legs over his shoulders and started eating her out like if there were not tomorrow. Her scent drove him crazy, he just wanted to taste and devour her. Hela moaned louder this time, scissoring her legs over his head to keep him there. 

Hela: Ahh yes Steve, right there, ahhH Ohh gods...

He continued running his tongue all the way inside her, while teasing her clit. She had never felt so close to the sky. Hela cried out his name, and he reached her breasts and started squeezing them, still eating her. 

After some minutes, Hela came hard in his mouth, and she hold his face on her pussy, so he could take every drop of her sweet juices. 

Hela: Oh gods, Steve I really love you 

She grabbed him and kissed him again, and he pinned her down, dominating the kiss and deepening it. Then they stopped, as both felt something. His member was rubbing against her entrance. Steve looked at her, and she bit her lip.

Hela: It seems that you have something more for me  
Steve: Oh yes, it even has your name on it  
Hela: Haha, but tell me, would you be able to handle the Goddess of Death? -she smiled challenging him-  
Steve: Not only that, I will make you beg for more my dear  
Hela: Do your best haha

He positioned himself between her legs, and using his strength, lifted her a little, alienated with her, and slowly inserted his cock, letting her get used to him. Hela opened her mouth in satisfaction, and he smiled at that. Steve increased his speed, and she started moving with him. While fucking her, he took her right leg, raise it completely and started running his tongue all along it, while eyeing her, finished on her foot, licking it and all her toes.

Hela: Damn you really ahhAHH like my legs Oohh.. don't you?  
Steve: Uh...yes..it's just..ahh..I love your height..

Hela smiled and they continued making love. After several minutes, she was close, and used her legs to press him more into her, and he answered by trusting in harder and faster

Hela: Ah Ahh Steve..Give me more ...please...don't slow down..Ahh

Steve did as she asked, and pushed harder and harder every time. And finally she came, with a loud cry, and then he did too. He lied down beside her, breathing heavily.

Hela: You're amazing, Steve, I should have kept you before  
Steve: Well now we will have much more time togheter hehe  
Hela: Ha yes. I will visit you more often  
Steve: I'm glad to hear that my love

She smiled and kissed him, this time gently, and they hugged each other

Hela: I love you, my Captain America  
Steve: I love you too, my dear Goddess of Death

And they fell asleep there, embracing in their love's warm.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what I'm doing lol. This time is a romantic fic, but still with some stuff I like. I just decided they needed more works, and yes, I ship them haha.  
> Well hope you enjoyed. Have a great day!


End file.
